leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-5286626-20130817031946/@comment-5955640-20130817065118
If you intend on playing a Jax against a NIdalee hmm. Well she can't get a clear shot at you so try to position yourself around minions like standing next to one and in a swarm no less. She will have to get into the bushes to hit you. You'll need some practice in juking. As you can see here. The Javalin's cooldown is always six seconds. I don't think a Nidalee player will max CDR (i've never heard of one doing it at least) so that's something to go by. The javalin does the most damage at the farthest distance. She will want to do the maximum amount of damage to you. If you are standing in a thick minion swarm the best shot at the farthest distance will be the bush at the river. To get her you'll want her to waste her mana early. Before she can build the tear or any armor or even magic damage. So yeah. The first time you go in lane but if she buys a tear and not much else it's still possible to get her to run out of mana as long as she doesn't have a good regen item like Chalice of Harmony. I should advise you with getting some extra movement speed in the runes and masteries. Maxing Wanderer in paticular. Observe the area for all gaps that could make a way to you and if you have vision of Nidalee just stand in that one paticular spot for one to two seconds. A Nidalee player never backs out of a chance to throw her spear. Just walk out of the way of it. Don't panic and second guess your movement just move in direction perpendicular to the way the spear is coming at you (she threw it at you in north east angle. You move north west or south east). Don't engage her yet. You really do want her to run out of mana. If you can't kill her within six seconds she'll be happy to try to tank you and out hit you with her heal. It increases her movement speed and of course heals her. The more ability power she has the more effective this is. Her Bushwhack can also make the damage on her spear hurt for more so if you don't kill her in time she'll get a decent advantage over you. After level six her cougar form is a duelist of sorts and can do nasty damage. While you are in the process of juking her out of mana try to last hit your fare share of minions. Like I said before. Stand in the swarm. After six seconds acknowledge your perimeter and see if Nidalee is making a move to attack again. She can't farm and get a clear shot at you at the same time. However. She could get tricky and last hit a minion and then throw a spear so watch your swarm. As far as items go I would suggest Hexdrinker or even the new Spectre's Cowl as it's sort of made for sporadic Harass. When on the attack activate Empower and go in with Leap Strike. Attack normally until she uses her Heal, that's when you Counter Strike. Let it linger. Try to wait out her attack or until she decides to turn away and run. You then stun her. If she runs and espescially into a bush. Let her go. Otherwise try to kill her. After level six don't Counter Strike until you have figured out whether or not she uses the cougar form offensively. So after level six you just test the waters with a faint strike. do the previous orders but once she heals or turns cougar you back off with flash and reposition. If she healed instead of going cougar continue with the previous but add Grandmasters Might at the end of the combo. If she goes Cougar use Grandmaster's Might after Leap strike and follow with Counter Strike and activate it again to stun her instantly. Hopefully that will help.